


Fetching

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to know what all the fuss was about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November of 2009.

He paused at the door, hearing sounds he hadn’t really expected to on the other side. It sounded like a fight, but without the viciousness. He knew that meant it likely wasn’t. It was... not really something that should be done in the middle of the day.

At least so far as rumor had led him to believe. He’d been reluctant to see if it was truly taboo himself.

However, he’d come here to fetch Fair, and that wasn’t liable to happen while he was occupied. Perhaps he should make sure nothing was wrong?

Trying the doorknob, he wasn’t truly surprised when it turned in his hand, knowing that Fair wasn’t as twitchy as he was about such things. After all, the teen had always struck him as trusting. 

Shaking off the thoughts, he eased the door open, the low sounds getting a bit louder, audible to normal hearing instead of simply enhanced, and he quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

If this was an intrusion then surely the man would have bothered to lock the door?

Slowly moving towards the noise, he reflexively turned so that he wasn’t readily visible if one of the two, surely there were just two, happened to look his way. 

He knew it was foolish to sneak like this, but what he’d read implied a certain privacy in moments like this and he was... curious. He was also completely sure of what they were doing, if not fully as to the hows and how nots. Or who, in this instance, as he’d been unaware the boy had any interest in anyone. 

Leaned a little, he peeked around the doorway, catching movement and blond hair before he pulled back again, trying to digest that. 

The next look was longer, lingering. He hadn’t been noticed, and he slowly settled into a shameless position just watching. 

It was only when the two finally stilled that he was noticed, and he didn’t need Zack’s eyes widening on him to let him know that his presence came as a shock.

He offered the only explanation he cold think of. 

“Your door was open.”

From the look the blond gave him, he somehow didn’t think that made either of them feel better. 

Zack’s cursing confirmed it.


End file.
